


Skate Parks & Roses

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day for two best friends, will their dynamic shatter or grow?





	Skate Parks & Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Platform 9 3/4 New Year, New Love? Drabble Contest February 2019
> 
> Much Love to My Beta: Kaarina_Riddle

 

_"These dreams I have of you are so very ordinary, we talk as if we are old friends, you look at me as if we are still lovers, and you cuddle up to me as if I still matter” -Samuel Decker Thompson_

 

    It was a week before Valentine’s Day of Nissa’s final year at Hogwarts. So much had changed already since the House Switch at the beginning of term. Her best friend, Teddy, had also switched houses. Being in Hufflepuff was a complete one-eighty change from where Nissa was in Slytherin; at least Teddy didn’t seem to change that much, now that he was in Gryffindor. Nissa was used to the calm & collected-ness of Slytherin; these Puffs seemed to give hugs out like cookies.

 

The only thing that Teddy seemed to have found was the crush of Victoire Weasley- a Third Year Gryffindor. Icky Vicky seemed to want to hang on to Teddy like an overgrown Leech; Nissa often wondered if Professor Mast needed any part-Veela ingredients for Potions as she was willing to go the distance to acquire them for her.

 

    Breakfast had always been Teddy and Nissa’s time to spend together as both tended to be early risers and make their way to the Great Hall while the House-Elves were still working to fill the dishes that were to hold the food. Nissa often made a plate for Teddy before he even made an appearance as the Dungeons and now the Hufflepuff Common Room were closer to the Great Hall in comparison to Gryffindor Tower.

 

A full English breakfast was placed across from Nissa as she began to make her cup of coffee before even thinking about food- as one must be awake in order to NOT stabs one’s hand with a fork while trying to feed. It wasn’t until Nissa spotted Teddy coming into the Great Hall with the Leech attached to his upper elbow that Nissa’s eyes turned to slits.

 

To make matters worse instead of coming to the Hufflepuff Table where the two had breakfast EVERY morning since Teddy’s First Year; Teddy sat at the Gryffindor table with the Leech pulling him to sit down next to her while she put various pastries on a plate in front of him as well as making his morning cup of tea without sugar. It was was the Final straw for Nissa when Teddy took his first bite and swallowed it down….

   

**oOo**

 

It was the day before Valentine’s day; Teddy and Nissa hadn’t spoken at all since the day Nissa saw teddy and the Leech in the Great Hall. Nissa kept a distance from Teddy and had reverted back into her shell as her heart had broken into pieces seeing her best friend fall to the charms of a quarter-Veela.

 

Teddy and Victoire were seen throughout the castle holding hands and never straying more than a few feet from each other, when not in class. As dinner concluded in the Great Hall that night- sparing one more glance at the new couple, Nissa retreated to the Hufflepuff common room to grab her skateboard and charmed iPod music player.

 

She needed some time to herself and walked past the entrance to Gryffindor Tower on the way to the Room of Requirement on the Seventh Floor. Though the Room of Hidden Things been destroyed by Fiendfyre, the Room was still able to change- just no longer into that particular room.

 

Thinking about the Muggle Skatepark, Nissa walked back and forth three times in front of the entrance to make it accessible to her. Pressing play on the iPod, I’m Not Okay by My Chemical Romance began to play as it faded into more songs from that particular band as well Fall Out Boy, Papa Roach, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Panic! at the Disco. Nissa ran the skate course over and over for as long the music continued to play until she was finally worn out and it was ten minutes until curfew.

 

**oOo**

 

    It was finally Valentine’s Day… Nissa made her way into the Great Hall later than usual, but still early enough to where she didn’t miss the owls coming in to deliver the morning mail. It was during this, many people received Valentine’s packages and cards from their parents and siblings as well as their partners.

 

Teddy received the same package as Nissa did from Andromeda as well as some from the Potter and Weasley family. It was the large bouquet of pink and teal ombre roses that gained her attention.

 

The note attached said to meet the Admirer at the Astronomy Tower after lunch, whoever had sent them knew Nissa’s class schedule well as she had a free period after lunch that day.

 

At a quarter after one Nissa made her way up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.

 

Whoever she was meeting had graced every other stair with a rainbow rose. Coming up to the final stair before the entry door was a glass vase; putting the roses in there for safe keeping; Nissa opened the door and was surprised with the sight in front of her.

 

There stood Teddy, dressing a Muggle tuxedo with a hundred watt smile on his face.

 

Taking steps towards Nissa, he began to speak; “I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn’t something about you at all. It was you” as he finished his sentence, he stood directly in front of her. He was her best friend, what was about to happen would change their dynamic entirely.

 

Teddy bent down towards he and pushed all of his emotions into searing kiss that Nissa glady reciprocated. Breaking from the kiss; Teddy took hold of her hand and asked a very important question, “Nissa, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?”

 

Nissa wrapped her arms behind Teddy’s neck and pulled him down towards her, just before their lips could meet again, she gave her answer- “yes.”


End file.
